One Moment
by White Moon Fox
Summary: It only took one moment for Yumi and Odd to change each other's lives. And there's no going back now. Yumi/Odd.REVIEWS DESPRATLY NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Please…NO FLAMES!!! I'm not usually a shipper Odd/ Yumi (Really…have you looked at my other stories *chough* majorly Ulrich/Yumi)…I don't know where I got this from, but I liked it and wanted to try it out. After all, this is a seriously underplayed couple in the world of fanfic. Plus….it's kinda cute!!! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! Except my creativity!**

**Well, here it goes…**

o.00.o

Yumi's P.O.V

It's sort of funny what life throws at you sometimes.

_Ulrich's _words echoed in my ears, loud and clear. _"_I'm sick of your games Yumi! Go find someone else to toy with!"I watched his retreating figure for a moment before the tears blurred my vision. He was always too quick to judge me. Apparently, he had watched a very cocky William kiss me without my consent. But, as always, he ran away before he could see me take William down a peg or two. He really should have known that I wouldn't let William get away with it. Why didn't he trust me?

He was about to disappear around a corner, when my feet finally caught up with what my brain commanded me to do. "Please Ulrich listen to me!" I screamed desperately as I caught up with him. Suddenly, I felt something come swiftly across my cheek, and I fell to the ground. "No. I'm done listening to you." He said coldly, and continued to walk away from me.

I made no effort to follow his this time. My hand blushed across my stinging cheek. He slapped me. He actually slapped me! I could feel the tears that had been threatening stream down my cheeks, but I no longer cared. Half of me hoped Ulrich would come running back to me, kiss me and to say how sorry he was. That hope perished when he turned the corner without even a backwards glance. Utterly defeated, I slowly stood up and headed home.

The walk home was a blur, and I hardly remembered it as I stumbled to my room. I had never felt so low in all my life….so betrayed! So utterly rejected and lonely! I collapsed on my bed, letting the pain and sorrow take me.

o.00.o

Odd's P.O.V

As I stared out the window watching the last of the sunlight disappear behind the clouds, I found myself thinking of Yumi again. You know, the first time I saw her, I knew she was the one. But then I saw how Ulrich's eye's followed her, and knew he would win her heart. **(A/N: Reference to episode "XANA Awakens) **Despite the fact that I knew I was outclassed by my friend, I decided to befriend her as well. I just couldn't help myself!

It's almost sad really. Sometimes, I crack an extra jock at lunch, just to hear her laugh. I love the way her eyes twinkle, and that raven hair falls into her face, strikingly contrasting with her ivory skin. Of course, I know that I can never have Yumi, so I always tease her about her relationship with Ulrich. Still, I find myself staring at her when Ulrich isn't looking.

I really don't know what exactly it is that draws me to her. Obviously, she's beautiful, but give me a break! I'm not that shallow. Hmm…maybe it's the way she holds herself, so gracefully…but there's a power behind that grace, and she's not afraid to show it. Maybe it's the way she presents herself; so mysterious….drives me nuts, but at the same time, only makes me more curious! Perhaps it's the way she acts…the way she guards her emotions. She's so strong, but I know that inside she's dying. My arms long to hold her, to tell her that I cared, and to give her a shoulder to cry on. I know that wants that more than anything.

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard my room's door open and quickly slammed shut. I turned to see Ulrich, looking reeeeaaaaaaaaaallllllllllly pissed. "What's wrong? Did you and Yumi have another lover's spat?" I asked teasingly. But Ulrich was in no mood for jokes. "Shut up Odd! We're not lovers! In fact, I'm sick of that little witch!" A spark flared in the back of my mind at this, and I yelled "Don't call her that!" Ulrich glared at me, but said nothing. I would have yelled at him more if my cell phone hadn't rung.

"Hello?"

"Odd, it's Yumi. Is Ulrich with you?"

"Uh…yes Sam," I said quickly. By the tone of her voice, I could tell she really didn't want Ulrich to know she was calling me.

Yumi sighed deeply. "Uh…Odd? Could you…come over here? Just for a little while…I really need to talk to you." Something in the tone of her voice worried me. This was not strong, confident Yumi…

"Sure…Sam. I'll be there in a few minutes…where do you want to meet?"

"At the old park bench…thanks Odd."

She hung up without another word. Something was defiantly wrong. I ran for the door. "Where are you going?" Ulrich called after me. "Uhh...Sam wants to talk to me!" I yelled back, and then continued on without looking back.

o.00.o

Yumi's P.O.V

At first, I didn't know why I called Odd. I could have called Aileta if I needed some girl talk. But some part of me wanted more than the comfort Aileta had to offer. A part of me wanted someone to hold me…And then I saw the purple bruise on my cheek, and smiled when I remembered who it reminded me of. That funny little purple clad boy, with his carefree attitude and arsenal of bad jokes. The thought of him actually made me smile! Maybe I just needed someone a little less serious.

And so there I was, sitting on the park bench, trying not to betray any emotion. I just couldn't let Odd see me cry…The sound of footsteps alerted me to Odd's arrival. I didn't bother to look up.

"Hey Odd," I called to him…but it sounded weak.

Odd didn't miss a beat. "What is it Yumi? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Ulrich and I just had a little fight." Why couldn't I control my voice? I could feel the sorrow seeping into it.

"Yumi…did he hurt you?!" He sounded furious. Shoot…he noticed the bruise….

"I-I'm fine Odd." Even I knew I was lying.

"Yumi…Yumi please look at me." But I couldn't raise my head. I could feel the tears creeping into my eyes, ever threatening to pour over. I didn't want him to see me cry. The next thing I knew, I felt a hand on my chin, and I was staring into Odd's eyes. What I saw was genuine concern. His beautiful emerald eyes held a strange emotion to them, such love and compassion….it was almost too much for me.

"Oh Odd!" I cried. "I'm so sick of all this stress and drama! I'm so tired of going out of my way to try to please Ulrich when all he does is put me down. It's not worth it anymore I-" My voice finally broke and I turned away from him sobbing. "I-I O-odd I" I stammered trying to form a coherent sentence. I was so weak! I couldn't let him see me like that. Tearing myself from the bench, I turned to run.

But then something caught me by the hand.

The next thing I knew, I was in Odd's arms. One hand raked through my hair gently, the other held me closed to him as my sobs shook my body. Ever muscle in my body screamed at me to move, to not let Odd see me in this helpless, exposed state….but I hesitated. I became vaguely aware that he was whispering to me. "Oh Yumi…my little Yumi…its okay to cry…relax…"

And for some strange reason…I did.

"…it's gonna be okay…shh…my poor little Yumi…I've got you…"

o.00.o

Odd's P.O.V

There she was, completely vulnerable, and she chose me to be the one to comfort her. I could feel her breath, hot against my skin, just like I could feel her soul, entirely opened up to me. Some part of me knew this was wrong…but it felt so right! Because even if tomorrow, Yumi goes back to Ulrich, even if tomorrow comes and I never change a thing…that moment will always stay with me.

Because in that one, singular moment…Yumi was mine.

**(A/N): YAY!! I hope you liked it! **

**Review**** if you want more…because I'm thinking of making this longer….**

**Also, to my readers of **_**"To Save a Life"…**_**I have not abandoned you. I am just experiencing some major writer's block and need some time to work on it.**

**My heart forever, **

**Your little Moon Fox**

…**GO AND REVIEW NOW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Still own nothing.**

**Yumi's P.O.V**

After what seemed like hours, the sobbing stopped. I had no more tears to cry for Ulrich, no more time to waste regretting. And so, for two more precious seconds, I lay still in Odd's arms. But reality simply could wait no longer.

"O- Odd…" I fumbled for the right words to say, as I tried to sit up. For some inconceivable reason, Odd didn't let go. Instead, the hand around my waist tightened. I felt a faint blush spread across my cheeks and tried awkwardly to remove his hands.

"Stay." Odd's whisper commanded. I sighed deeply once again making my body relax. There was really no point in arguing with him. Besides, it was warm in Odd's embrace, and it felt so good. Ulrich and I had never been close like this. A strange tug pulled at my heart. No, Ulrich and I were never close at all. _He _never reached out to me, held me, or even _loved_ me. Never.

So this feeling with Odd was completely new. Suddenly, my heart started to race, and my blush deepened. He seemed to notice the change in my pulse, and pulled me away, looking me straight in the eyes. "Yumi? Are you okay?" Odd asked. I couldn't reply. For a moment, I was lost in his eyes. I'd never noticed how deep and clear those gorgeous green eyes were.

_Dammit Yumi! Snap out of it! _"I-I'm fine Odd. J-j-just fine!"

He smirked at me. "The Yumi I know doesn't stutter."

"W-well I-…I just."

"Shh…" He whispered placing a hand over my lips. If it was physically possible, my face blushed redder. "Are you sick Yumi? You look a little flushed."

"N-no really Odd I-I'm fine…It's just-"

"Good….Yumi?'

"Hmm…?"

He was staring at me with those big green eyes of his. "I…I want to try something." He didn't wait for a reply. Slowly, gently, almost…_lovingly_ Odd lifted my chin with his hand. And so carefully, his lips moved towards mine, pausing for a moment, barley an inch from my face. Suddenly, I couldn't control myself! Grabbing the sides of his face, I pulled him that inch closer, letting our lips meet.

No words can possibly describe that moment.

….

Love

_No! Wait! This is wrong! Wake up Yumi!!!_

I pulled back, and Odd stared at me curiously. "Why did you stop?" He asked innocently

"Because Odd, this isn't right!" I stood up, facing him. "Oh Odd just look at us. We're as different as night and day, black and white, summer and winter, hot an-"

"I know." Odd didn't look up at me, his blond hair covering the green emeralds I loved. "I know Yumi. But…Sometimes…just sometimes…opposites attract."

_Damn…when did he get so good at this?_

I couldn't resist him any longer. Sitting back down, I wrapped one arm around his waist, using the other to push his chin up. "Ya know what Odd? You might just be right."

He kissed me again, and I knew that he'd won.

**(A/N): AWWW!!! Aren't they cute! Look for more soon!! (*hint* chaos ensues)**

**Reviews are loved and cherished!**

**My heart is yours,**

**Little Moon Fox**


End file.
